1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a hand tool for applying pressure to surfaces, and more particularly to a novel and improved pressure roller device with manually controllable pressure characteristics. The hand tool generally used for laminating is adapted by the user to provide the desired results, and, with the roller pressed against the plastic laminate, the tool of this invention efficiently transmits pressure applied thereabove from the heel of user's hand through the pressure roller to the plastic laminate being applied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In installation of plastic laminate, emphasis has been placed in recent years on newly developed adhesives and means of applying even pressure across the surface of the laminate. The most commonly used roller, popularly termed a "J-roller", provides a handle (similar to a paint-roller or ink-roller handle) which is at a right angle to the axis of the roller. A force vector, the size of which is determined by the angle between the handle and the workpiece, is representative of the downward pressure transmitted by the prior art roller. The prior conventional roller devices lose a substantial amount of applied pressure to the force vector parallel to the workpiece and thus do not provide the installer with a "feel" for the applied pressure.
While a brief review of collection of prior devices was made in the Official U.S. Patent Office Classification of Patents, particularly in Class 156, subclasses 73.6,200 and 579; Class 15, subclasses 103.5 and 230.11; Class 7, subclass 14.1A; and Class 29, subclasses 110.5 and 116, none of those found provided the control and efficiency of the present invention.
Exemplary of such devices are those taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,641,643 to Niemi; 3,611,528 to Lance; 3,340,131 to Leibow; 2,335,624 to Weir; 1,637,450 to Martin and 1,433,576 to Utke.
A need exists for a simple and inexpensive pressure roller for laminating which provides the installer with a feeling for the amount of pressure applied. The pressure roller must provide even coverage for the laminate and have good maneuverability into corners and around edges.